The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor/glass composite material in which at least one semiconductor layer is permanently connected to a plate-shaped glass substrate.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor/glass composite material in which the semiconductor layer has a relatively small thickness is already known per se. In known methods the semiconductor component of the semiconductor/glass composite material was arranged in several layers by means of successive epitaxial processess. After the connection process between the semiconductor and the glass substrate surplus layers of semiconductor were then etched away by means of selective etching agents. The etching process is interrupted automatically once a layer of semiconductor stopping etching has formed. One disadvantage of this known method lies in that the first instance a multi-layer semiconductor body has to be produced in additional operations, the said multi-layer semiconductor body having a layer which stops etching and interrupts the etching process once a certain prescribed minimum thickness of the semiconductor body has been reached.